Clearing the Air
by zeejack
Summary: It's a convo between Sam and Rachel with a mention of Mercedes. It happens after the kiss and Sam is no longer hypnotized by Sue.


_A/N This is a one shot for Samcedes S6 fix it on Tumblr. As you all know I don't own anything related to Glee. I just like to play with the characters._

Clearing the Air

Sam was sitting in the teacher's lounge when Rachel came in chattering to another teacher about the students trying out for Glee club.

"Hi Sam, you're looking handsome today." Rachel giggled as she sat down next to him.

Rolling his eyes Sam sighed, he didn't really feel like another conversation with Rachel Berry. "Rachel, how's it going?" He looked down at the papers in front of him.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight." She inched her chair closer to his. "We can continue our date."

Sam stared at the woman across from him, what part did she not understand when he told her he wasn't interested. "No I don't want to come over for dinner. But thank you for the invitation." He resumed checking over the plays for the team.

"Sam, I don't understand why you are fighting what you're feeling for me." Rachel was puzzled, how could he not feel the same after the kiss they shared. "No one would blame us for becoming a couple. We have so much in common." Reaching out she took his hand, squeezing it softly.

Looking down at her hand on his, Sam grimaced, plucking her hand from his hand, and wiping it on his jeans. "Rachel that kiss happened because I was hypnotized. Not because I wanted to kiss you but because I was tricked into it by Sue."

"But Sam that kiss could only happen if deep down inside you really wanted me. That secretly you longed for me." Rachel placed her hand on her heart.

"What the hell? Are you even listening to yourself?" He shook his head, "I was hypnotized, which means anything that happened was done under duress. As for us having so much in common, again have you lost your mind? We both went to high school together, we were both in glee club. We shared the same circle of friends. That about sums up what we have in common."

Rachel could feel the heat spreading over her face. "I guess you think you have more in common with Mercedes? How many times has she dumped you? She won't even have sex with you. I'm willing to give you whatever you want."

Sam could feel his temper building, it was bad enough that Rachel insisted on pursuing him but now she was bringing Mercedes into the conversation. Maybe if he didn't say anything she would just leave.

Rachel smirked, she had hit a sore spot and she wasn't going to let up. "You're a young man and you have needs. I can fulfill those needs. Mercedes is wanting to wait until she's married. Do you really expect me to believe you're willing to do that?"

Counting to ten wasn't helping, the more Rachel opened her mouth, the more Sam could feel his blood pressure rising. "ENOUGH RACHEL!" Sam smacked the table with his hand. "Let me make this whole fucked up situation clear to you, in terms that even you in your desperation can understand."

Jumping Rachel gasped, "Sam…"

"Shut up Rachel and listen. I have never wanted you. We went to Jr. prom on a budget together, but the only reason I went was because of Mercy. If she hadn't been with us no way would I have went with you alone. Remember you asked me first and I turned you down. Thank God Jesse came and took you off my hands. The time I came to New York and you helped me with my shoot, it wasn't you I was reacting to, in my mind it was Mercy putting the oil on me. Anything else that you have even thought of as something between us is due to Sue and her meddling. I know…"

Rachel cut him off, "It was more to that when you came to New York…"

"I SAID SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Sam could feel his face getting red. "That's your problem you always think everything is about you. When it comes to me it's not. It has and always will be about Mercy." He glared at her. "Like I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. I know you along with the others told Mercy that she should break up with me. Don't think I have forgotten that but Mercy told me not to say anything. The thing is I'm sure Mercy had no idea that you would try to take her place in my life. I'm sure if my baby was here she would be rooting me on. You trying to get with me just shows how shitty of a friend you are. You shouldn't even be in my face, not if you were Mercy's real friend. And when I kissed you. As Mercy's friend you should have slapped my face and told Mercy what happened but instead you used it as a way to try to get with me. How fucked up is that?"

Rachel gasped, "Did you call Mercedes your baby?"

"Really that's all you got out of everything I said?" Sam saw the shocked look on Rachel's face. "That's right, my baby. Mercy will always be my baby. Even when we're not together she is still my woman and I will always be her man." He smirked, "I don't want you Rachel, I have never wanted you. There isn't a damn thing you can do for me standing or on your damn back that will make me want you. Mercy might not be ready for sex but I'm willing to wait for her because I love her and I always will. When the time comes for us to make love it will be that much sweeter because she will be my wife. I've not pushed this issue of you chasing me because Mercy told me to let it go. That you and Sue weren't worth it."

"Mercedes knows?"

"Of course she knows, do you really think I would keep something like this from her? We don't keep secrets from each other, that's what tears couples apart."

"Couples…are you and Mercedes back together?" Rachel could feel the blood drain from her face.

"Yes we are, I told her about the whole mess Sue started and your reaction. We talked everything out and realized that no matter what we were going to fight for our relationship because we deserve each other after all the shit we've had to endure over the last few years. I love Mercy with everything in me, I always have and I always will. And she feels the same about me."

Sam stood up, gathering his papers. "It was nice talking to you Rachel but I hope we don't need to have this conversation again."

"You're going to tell Mercedes we talked aren't you?"

"Of course I am, she'll be in town this weekend. Maybe you'll be unlucky enough to see her." Sam laughed at the look of horror on Rachel's face before walking away. "Later Rachel."

Rachel pulled her phone out, "Kurt, it's Rachel…can I come visit you this weekend? Call me back." Hanging up she shuddered, there was no way she was going to be in Lima when Mercedes came to visit Sam.

A/N Thanks for reading and as always R&amp;R!


End file.
